User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The Wikian Ultimate
Yep coming soon the second season right after Total Drama Degrassi Takeover comes this. Teams Herioc Huskies: Dawn, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Maya, Tori, Yazzy, Lindsay, Tristan, Zoey, Mike, Cody, Scottie, Annie, Ash, and Derek Villainous Vixens: Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Drew, Katie, Marisol, Dani, Lizzy, Nick, Tyler, Cam, Jenna, Imogen, Fiona, Courtney, and Trent. Neutral Newts: KC, Alli, Xavier, Matt, Kaylin, Zig, Noah, Joanna, Dorothy, Izzy, Jake, Bianca, Jakob, LeShawna, Eli, Cece and Miles Eliminated Contestants #Derek: Unknown. #Tristan: Did not help during the challenge. #Izzy: Cost them the second portion. #Kaylin: Zig blackmailed his team. #Xavier: The heroes and villains got tired of his batshit craziness. #Jakob: Everyone got annoyed by him. Rob: Last time on Total Drama Degrassi Wikian Ultimate. One of my favorite challenges the eating contest with a side of brain freeze. Fiona's villainy instantly kicked in and The Neutrals won especially when Trent and Tyler almost got puked into elimination. But due to Duncan's blackmail Fiona and Drew got the boot. WHat's next? Find out on TDDWU Intro: Matt and Kaylin flirt with eachother then the camera pans to Izzy and Lizzy laughing maniacally then to the beach where Trent and Lindsay lean in and kiss then Tyler looks jealous at them, then the camera pans over to Duncan and Marisol arguing and Gwen an Jake running as they laugh at them, then LeSahwna and Katie have a catfight as Cam looks admiringly and Dawn looks worried, then Heather and Bianca argue until Drew and Alejandro cut in and Alli looks jealous, then KC and Jenna are flirting, Derek, Joanna and Dorothy are admiring Bridgette and Geoff surfing until Dani and Annie crash into them, then Yazzy and Courntey are talking as Tristan then spots Miles and Maya having a chicken fight with Zig and Tori then Noah and Cody are talking with Imogen, then Dawn smiles as she sits with Eli, then Zoey and Mike are shown laughing as Ash smiles then Cam and Xavier are rowing with Derek until they fall off the cliff then Fiona and Scottie look up as they get water dumped on themselves then the camera pans to the campfire as Drew interupts Alejandro and Heather grinning evily at eachother. (In the spa/hotel) LeShawna: Ok winning is the best! Bianca: You said it. If we keep playing harder, we'll be sleepin' good every night. Joanna: What about the merge? Matt: We can ask Rob about that later. Miles: Call me crazy but I'm curious about this challenge. BIanca: It's obviously not good. (In the woods Trent is playing guitar and Yazzy walks past then stops to see Trent) Yazzy: Nice sound dude. Lindsay's one lucky girl. Trent: It's not for her. We kinda broke up. Yazzy: Bummer. Hopefully Tyler's, Brittany Matthews-esque rant isn't true. You only play guitar to get girls? Trent: No. I respect people. Even the females. There's kinda another girl though. Yazzy: Who is she? Trent: She's on another team. She's optomistic, creative, smart, kind, funny and beautiful. Yazzy: Same or different team? Trent: DIfferent. Yazzy: Don't go rushing. And you're not a new Alejandro, you're not male Heather. And you're not a villain. Well I mean Rob labeled you as one but you have a good heart Trent. You're nice, selfless, really talented and also got the looks. You're a good person. Anyone who says can says otherwise can fuck themselves. Trent: What about Tyler? Yazzy: You 2 will totally be friends again. I KNOW it. Trent: Thanks Yasmine. I like your name. Yazzy: I like yours too. (Yazzy smiles as Trent looks at her and they kiss for a while) Yazzy: Aww crap! Gotta get back to the place! (Back at Wawaknawkwa) Yazzy: Hey Jo, Ash. (Joanna notices Trent go back to the cabin) Joanna: Were you 2 in the woods? Together? Yazzy: One kiss. Yazzy: The best kiss of my life! Goddamit. I admit to having a crush on Trent I mean you all saw our convo in the woods. He probably likes me too. Ash: Just a kiss? Not a make out session? Yazzy: JUST a kiss. Rob: Good Morning contestants. Heather: Good? We were in the goddamn loser cabin and this loser spent the night in the woods! Trent: Like I'd wanna be caught up in Courtney-Lizzy catfights, Duncan enjoying it, Jenna and Cam being fucking annoying, Nick plotting vindictive revenge, Imogen saying what I said, you and Alejandro arguing and oh yeah Tyler. Tyler: And a fuck yourself to you too. Trent: It's time. (Trent pulls Tyler aside in the woods) Tyler: WHAT? Trent: Look Tyler can you just take a moment to SHUT THE FUCK UP and listen to me? Tyler: Ok. Trent: I am done putting girls ahead of friendships I mean Lindsay and I are done now. You and Ash are happy I just want us to be friends again and I'm sorry I kissed Lindsay and I'm sorry I injured you. What do you say? Not gonna punch you. (Trent looks at Tyler with a smirk and has his fist out as Tyler looks at him and smiles and bumps fists with him) Tyler: Ok. You are kinda desperate. But I DID miss us. Trent: YES! He said he missed us. AS FRIENDS! Tyler: Trent totally meant EVERY word he said I think. Just as long as he doesn't kiss Ash but I'm sure that will never happen. Tyler: What do you say we backstab Alejandro and Duncan? They moved in on our girls. Trent: Let's do it. Rob: Your challenge today is to take down Des. (Everyone but Des cheers) Des: Can you not? Lizzy: No we will. Yazzy: And shall. (Ash and Yazzy high five) Ash: I say we team up. Tyler: But you're heroes. Yazzy: Well we did it before. It can be like a bf/gf thing. Ooops. Ash: Come on Trazashler? If you 2 weren't villains and we weren't heroes it'd work. Trent: Tra - - Yazzy: Us 4. Now let's go capture that SOB. (Ash, Trent, Tyler and Yazzy high five and run off) 'Ash: I - - ' 'Trent: -- love -- ' 'Tyler: -- this --' 'Yazzy: -- Alliance. ' Gwen: Really Rob? Zoey: He didn't tell us the rules but just to capture Des. Bridgette: There's probably a trick to it. Mike: Trick? Gwen: Listen. Like say from Season 1 with hide and seek and Season 2. Instead say Des is hiding. Bridgette: And has a paintball or watergun. Trying to get us one by one. Gwen: Wow where have you been? No offense but remember TDA? You 2 just made out. Geoff: We're getting our heads in the game. Zoey: Yay! Let's go! (Des pops from out a tree as he spots Ash and Tyler and Trent and Yazzy stop and make out) Katie: The hell is that? Lizzy: I bet it's Des......... Duncan: Let's hunt him down. How though? Lizzy: We have to be VERY sneaky. Katie: How sneaky? Lizzy: That's between me and Duncan only. Katie: UGH! Do all you couples have a clique? I mean you're as bad as Jimogidgette. Lizzy: NEVER CALL US THAT! (Des shoots Lizzy) Jake: What the hell? Cece: Later! Jake: Hey! GUYS! Bridgette: Sorry Jake. Geoff: Can't dude. Imogen: So so sorry. Jake: Well stop kissing then. Bridgette: What? Jake....... Imogen: Forget it! Plus you 2 are busted I heard the trick to capturing Des. Bridgette: That was part one. AKA a theory. We have to get that creep. Imogen: Now I remember why he's a creep. Watching us make out. I can't with him. Jake: Same especially when he gave us the island challenge, went through our stuff and tried eliminating us for his sick fun game. He's worse than Rob. Category:Blog posts